


Chute

by malurette



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Dragon Fucking, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Other, Stump fetish, oh gods what have i done, probably the most what the fuck fic i've written
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Plus d'une chose est tombée, cette fameuse nuit, quand Hiccup a abattu ce dragon en plein vol.





	Chute

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Falling from grace_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon (movies)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hiccup x Toothless  
>  **Genre :** what the fuck  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "something or someone falls" pour GenPrompt_Bingo" > (quelqu'un ou quelque chose tombe)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** avant le 2ème film  
>  **Avertissements :** bestialité, acrotomophilie  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Le jeune Hiccup n'a pas beaucoup réfléchi aux conséquences avant de se lancer dans ce plan pour s'affranchir du mépris de ses pairs. Il avait une vision claire de son objectif : la gloire et la reconnaissance, mais oubliait la réalité crue : en tuant un dragon, il se retrouve d'abord et surtout avec un dragon mort sur les bras.  
Le Night Fury n'était pas tout à fait mort cependant, et ça ne rendait les choses que plus compliquées. En abattant cette monstrueuse bête son triomphe fut de courte durée et redescendit bien vite. Personne avant lui n'avait abattu de Night Fury, ou en tout cas était resté en vie pour s'en vanter. Les Night Furies étaient un cri dans la nuit, un éclair, et la destruction. Un tueur invisible qui laissait les Vikings sidérés.  
Capturé, ça perdait beaucoup de son mystère. Les écailles couleur de la nuit la plus sombre restaient impressionnantes ; les ailes repliées pas vraiment ; les pattes et les mâchoires puissantes semblaient toujours mortelles. Le dragon le plus rapide et le plus discret en vol, maintenant cloué au sol, avait l'air si lourd... Étrange mélange de sa magnificence passé et malaise à le voir rendu inutile maintenant qu'il était blessé, ...  
La culpabilité assaillit Hiccup, tant de culpabilité. Abattre une monstrueuse bête ? en fait de fierté, il ressentait de la honte et se demandait où était le monstre. 

Toothless désormais ne volerait qu'avec un cavalier pour mouvoir sa queue. Il lui avait volé sa liberté  
Il voudrait croire que Toothless l'a pardonné, que leur partenariat est sincère et ne cache pas une punition. Toothless a refusé une prothèse autonome. D'accord, la première fois qu'il l'a installé il s'est aussitôt enfui, mais ensuite il est revenu et l'a détruite. Il voulait que ça soit lui et lui seul qui le fasse voler, et pas une chose mécanique. 

L'année suivant quand revient le temps de la migration saisonnière et de la reproduction il résiste à l'appel. Comme il avait résisté à celui du Dragon Reine autrefois. Quatre ans plus tard, il devient un Alpha lui-même de toute façon.  
Même si la nature le presse, il n'a pas de partenaire à trouver, alors pourquoi suivre ? il est le seul de son espèce dans ces contrées. Il en existe peut-être d'autres ailleurs, mais par ici il n'y a que lui et il ne va pas abandonner Hiccup pour voler loin, très loin de lui et tenter de chercher quelque chose qu'il risque de ne jamais trouver de toute façon. 

Ce besoin que Toothless doit réprimer, Hiccup le connaît bien. Quand ça lui arrive, il règle le problème avec sa main. Ah, comme il peut rêver à Astrid, de leur future nuit de noces ou d'un coin isolé dans la forêt... Il la voit prendre l'initiative, le renverser, le chevaucher et ne lui laisser aucun choix. Ça diminue la culpabilité : c'est déjà bien assez d'utiliser son image pour se soulager, il ne se pardonnerait jamais si en plus il la liait à sa propre volonté dans ces fantasmes.  
Toothless n'a pas cette possibilité, sans main, et si souple qu'il soit il n'ira pas, qu'il ne puisse ou ne veuille pas, se lécher là comme il a déjà vu faire aux chats. Il frotte contre un arbre cette partie devenue bizarrement enflée et humide et visiblement gênante. semble réclamer beaucoup qu'il ne peut combler tout seul, mais pas douloureux, au moins. naturel, pas une maladie.  
Hiccup a vu suffisamment de bétail s'accoupler pour avoir une idée de comment doivent pratiquer les dragons.  
L'amour entre eux est profond, mais sans désir. serait trop bizarre ! Mais il comprend sa frustration, et du coup la partage, tellement qu'il finit par la ressentir lui aussi. Jusqu'au jour où quelque chose craque t qu'il décide, sur une pulsion soudaine, décide de prendre les choses en main et se débarrasse de sa jambe en métal.  
Le moignon dessous est guéri depuis bien longtemps mais sa peau en reste très sensible. Ça en fait un membre pas normal... et juste la bonne taille pour plonger dans la chair gonflée, invitante, et faire son affaire.  
Il n'est plus très sûr de si son copain est un mâle et c'est que son espèce n'a juste pas de truc là comme les oiseaux ou si en fait ça serait une femelle et il ne veut pas savoir al réponse à cette question juste là. En fait il ne veut rien savoir, il ne veut penser à rien, il essaie même de ne rien ressentir de ce qu'il est en train de faire là.  
C'est trop étrange et bizarrement agréable, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pensé, mais justement il ne veut pas y penser, ça non, et surtout ne jamais en parler ensuite. 

Il fait son affaire, se concentrant juste sur garder l'équilibre et sans réfléchir à ce qu'il fait pour ça et à quoi il se tient, jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement qui se transforme en ronronnement lui indique que c'est bon, c'est fini. Toothless se tortille et lui échappe, bâille à pleine mâchoire et s'enroule sur lui-même comme pour dormir.  
Rien ne coule qui ait besoin d'être nettoyé, et pourtant il se lèche quand même... argh, non, et ensuite il rend la pareille à Hiccup en léchant son moignon et la sensation de sa langue râpeuse sur cette partie sensible met le feu à sa peau entière.  
C'est peut-être seulement une réponse instinctive à la fin de l'accouplement et c'est vrai qu'il a besoin de se laver là, alors bon, tant qu'il s'en tient à ça, ça peut aller...  
Mais Hiccup met le holà à toute suite possible ou impossible : ça sera tout, absolument tout, et il ne va pas, par exemple, défaire ses braies pour aller où que ça soit de plus loin. Ah mais.


End file.
